


Space Girl

by LemonadeReaction



Series: Gamora and Natasha Romanoff's Lesbian Story [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dinner, F/F, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pizza, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Natasha arrives at Gamora's apartment for a party, but she is the only one there. Did Gamora intentionally only invite Natasha, and what the hell is going on in her kitchen?
Relationships: Gamora/Natasha Romanov
Series: Gamora and Natasha Romanoff's Lesbian Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075184
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Space Girl

Natasha Romanoff did not like being wrong.

Yet, in this instant, it seemed like she was. How was she supposed to know that when Gamora invited her round for a 'party', she actually meant an intimate gathering of two? Then again, it could have been a miscommunication. Gamora was still relatively new to earth, so it was entirely plausible that she simply did not know the meaning of certain words yet.

Taking a deep breath, Natasha steadied her nerves then knocked on the door of Gamora's apartment. She clutched her bottle of red wine, praying it would be one that she liked. Had Gamora even tried wine yet?

Moments later, the door flew open, revealing Gamora, who was wearing a messy apron and an even messier hairstyle. The smell of burning wafted down the hall, making Natasha unintentionally wrinkle her nose.

"Hi!" Gamora said, a tinge of pink appearing in her emerald skin. "Is it 6 already? Time seems to go by so quickly here."

"Yes, it is. If you like I can uh, come back later?"

"No no no, come in! I'll just try to quickly finish what I'm doing."

Natasha stepped into the hallway, smelling the burnt food even more strongly. It smelled like some kind of meat, and maybe... garlic? It was difficult to tell, as the most overwhelming note was burnt. 

Holding out the bottle of wine, Natasha said "here, I got this for you!"

"Thank you! What is it?"

"Oh, it's wine. It's an alcoholic drink made from grapes."

"I see," Gamora replied, nodding as if she understood, when it was pretty clear that she was unsure. Despite herself, Natasha found this adorable.

"Would you like some help in the kitchen?"

"Don't be silly, I have everything under control!"

Gamora turned on her heel and hurried back through to the kitchen, her pink and purple hair flowing behind her.

"Shall I just head through to the living room?" Natasha called. "Also, where is it?"

"Yeah sure!" Gamora said, followed by a clattering metal noise. "It's the door opposite the kitchen."

Walking through the door, Natasha surveyed the room. It was larger and brighter than she expected, with walls whiter than a snow bank, and accents of silver placed tastefully around in the form of cactus pots, a large mirror, and even a small fireplace. SHIELD had definitely set her up well.

Leaving the bottle of wine on a white painted coffee table, Natasha sat down on a leather sofa, trying to ignore the intermittent clatters coming from the kitchen. After hearing a noise which rivalled that of gun shots with its decibels and violence, Natasha shook her head and stood up, running through to the kitchen.

The room was a mess. Pans and utensils littered the floor, whilst every conceivable surface was covered in either spilled substances or vegetable peelings. Two huge pots were bubbling over on the stove, and the oven door was so caked with soot that Natasha could not tell what was inside it.

"Gamora, I know you said you didn't need help, but it sounds and looks like you might."

Gamora sniffled, her eyes tearing up. "I know, it's a nightmare. It's all gone wrong." She wiped her eyes hurriedly, taking a deep breath. "I'm not used to your earth tools."

Without a word, Natasha went around the kitchen, turning off appliances whilst trying not to step on anything. Taking Gamora's hand, she led her out of the kitchen and shut the door.

"Forget about that. We're getting pizza."

***

After half an hour, the pizza was delivered. An extra large ham and pineapple, with barbecue base, chosen after Gamora expressed that she had wanted to try barbecue sauce but could not decide on one in the supermarket.

"Here's to a great night, and no cooking," Natasha said, raising a slice of pizza in the air, before taking a bite. The bite was perfect, with just the right ratio of ham:pineapple on that sweet, tangy barbecue base.

"I can't believe it took me this long to try pizza," Gamora said, after eating her first slice. "I really was missing out all this time!"

"I'm happy I got to be a part of this experience!"

Natasha sat in silence as she and Gamora finished their dinner. Feeling full, she slumped a little on the couch, propping a fluffy cushion behind her neck. Gamora was studying the bottle of wine, looking increasingly confused.

"Would you like to try some?" Natasha asked her.

"I would!"

Smiling at her childlike expression of excitement, Natasha gently took the bottle from her.

"I'll get the glasses. I don't want you to worry about the kitchen tonight."

"Thank you." Gamora smiled gratefully.

As soon as she got behind the safety of the kitchen door, Natasha let out a breath. What was going on here? Why had Gamora invited her here alone? Was this whole thing a misunderstanding? Questions were flooding into her head, questions she was not sure she could answer.

Glancing around the kitchen, Natasha felt touched. Gamora's cooking, despite going completely wrong, obviously had a lot of thought behind it. Four thick recipe books sat on one counter, spattered with crumbs and droplets of different coloured liquid. Spices filled a brand new spice rack (evident by the price label poking out from the side), some of which she had only heard of through Tony. Paper bags containing different vegetables carried the signature sticker of an incredibly expensive organic food shop. Gamora had spared no expense for this dinner, which tugged at Natasha's heart. This woman, who had essentially been flung into Earth life after being born and living most of her life in some far region of the galaxy, had planned a very intricate dinner which had gone completely wrong. It was no wonder that she got upset to the point of tears.

Wiping away a few tears of her own that she had not realised were gathering, Natasha remembered the reason she had come through to the kitchen; glasses. Opening a cupboard above the sink, Natasha smiled when her instincts were right first time. Storing glasses above the sink made no sense: to a human. But for Gamora, someone who had grown up learning to survive, having glasses as close as possible to water made perfect sense.

Twisting the cap off the wine bottle, Natasha took a whiff then coughed. This wine sure was strong, maybe it was not the best choice after all. After filling two glasses, Natasha returned to the living room, and found Gamora fiddling with a TV remote.

"Are you trying to find a particular channel?"

"No, I'm looking for a subscription site. Tony Stark bought me something called Disney Plus, as a - well, he called it an 'earth-warming present'. He said I seemed like I would enjoy this." Gamora laughed, and the sound was so light and sweet that it made Natasha smile again.

"Here, try this wine. I'll put Disney Plus on."

Gamora took the glass, sniffing the beverage warily. "It definitely smells... strong."

"Red wine can be like that. If you don't like it, no worries. You don't need to drink it."

Natasha took a sip of her own wine, frowning at the taste. It was not quite what she expected after smelling it, but it certainly wasn't the nicest thing she had tried. But that didn't matter; the wine was more for Gamora than her.

Putting on a random Disney Princess film, Natasha sat back, thoughts whirling round in her head like paper aeroplanes in a classroom full of children. Enough was enough, she had to ask Gamora why she had invited her over.

"Gamora?"

Gamora turned her head, the pink ends of her hair flying round her shoulders. "Yeah?"

"Why did you invite me here? Was this really supposed to be a party? Did you invite some of the others?"

"I didn't invite anyone else. I just wanted to spend time with you, outside of all the chaos of our work. I'm very... intrigued by you."

Natasha swallowed hard, worried that she would regret her next words. "How am I intriguing?"

"Are you crazy? You're smart, an incredible assassin, driven, not to mention beautiful." As she spoke, Natasha could've sworn she saw a flicker of a blush.

"Well, I could say all of that about you, too," Natasha said, sipping her wine and surreptitiously wiping her sweaty hands on her thighs.

"Thank you." Gamora shuffled along the sofa, and placed a hand lightly on Natasha's arm. She took the glass from her hand and placed it on an end table, but Natasha was barely aware of what was going on; all she could focus on was the beauty before her. Her eyes, her skin... lost in the moment, Natasha leaned towards her, and their lips met.

The kiss was like fireworks. Heat. Excitement. Overwhelming passion. Gamora's lips tasted like vanilla, and were soft as butter. Natasha moaned as something stirred within her, an arousal she had not felt, or allowed herself to feel, in a long time. Gamora was leading the kiss, she realised; gently guiding her head by running her hands through her hair.

This was pure bliss.

After some time, Gamora pulled away, taking a deep breath. "Wow."

"That was... unexpected. But I really liked it." Natasha paused hesitantly. "Did you?"

"It was the greatest experience I've had on earth so far."

The two women sat in silence throughout the rest of the Disney movie, with Natasha leaning her head in Gamora's lap. When the end credits finished rolling, Natasha sat up, stretching.

"Would you like some help cleaning up your kitchen?"

"Actually, I had another idea," Gamora said. "Would you like to come to my bedroom?"

Natasha froze, suddenly feeling on edge. Was she talking about... surely not. And if she was, Natasha had no idea what she was doing. What if she ruined everything?

"Just to clarify, are you asking me if I want to have sex with you?" Natasha asked, thinking it better to just get everything out in the open.

"We don't have to," Gamora said. "I would never want you to feel uncomfortable, or pressured into anything."

"I do want to. I'm just a bit nervous because I've never slept with a woman before."

Gamora smiled, in a devilish way that Natasha had never seen before. "Don't worry, I have. I'll take the lead, again." She winked, before slipping her hand around Natasha's and leading her to the bedroom.

On entering the bedroom, Natasha gasped. The beauty of the room was beyond anything she could have anticipated. A huge four poster bed with white flowing curtains took centre stage, with the rest of the furniture in the same colour. The part of the room which filled Natasha with wonder, was a large spherical projector which appeared to be attached to the foot of the bed. It was angled towards the ceiling, and projecting what looked like a Galaxy. The images were truly spectacular; whirling stars, planets which appeared to actually rotate, complete with surrounding moons.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it? It's a real time projection: everything you see right now, is happening out there in the Galaxy."

"That's... absolutely mind blowing." Natasha was awestruck. "Where on earth did you get something like this?"

"SHIELD. I believe they were working closely with Tony Stark," Gamora smiled, before adding "it makes me feel more at home."

"Of course Stark would be involved," Natasha said. "It's stunning. Does it help you sleep?"

"Sometimes." Gamora grinned, before leading Natasha over to her bed, encouraging her to sit down with her. "But right now, I don't feel tired."

Within seconds, Gamora's beautiful mouth was once again on Natasha's. Her kiss was soft, meaningful. She left a trail of kissed along Natasha's jawline, before moving down to her neck. Natasha couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Mmm, did you like that?" Gamora asked between kisses.

"I loved it. There's something I have to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"I've never actually been with a woman before... I'm scared incase you won't like anything I do."

Gamora stopped kissing her, and looked at her, cocking her head slightly. "You know, we don't need to do anything. Especially if you're not comfortable."

"No, no, I do! I'm just super nervous."

"Well, don't worry. That's why communication is important; status reports are not just for missions, you know." She winked, running her hands through her luxurious and colourful hair. "Now Natasha, I'd really love to taste you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I think I would like that."

Tentatively, Natasha removed her leather pants, her shirt, and her underwear. She felt incredibly exposed, and afraid that Gamora would not be attracted to her body.

"Wow," Gamora said, her eyes lingering on Natasha's body. "Your body is beautiful. And that pussy: how did you get it so smooth?"

"Laser hair removal. SHIELD missions don't leave me much time for personal grooming."

"I see," Gamora said, nodding. She placed a hand near Natasha's left breast, then asked "is it okay if I touch it?"

"Go ahead."

Gamora's hand felt soft and delicate. Natasha was enjoying the sensation, and noticed her nipple growing harder. Gamora's hand trailed lightly down her body, her touch so light that Natasha could barely feel it, yet she felt as though her body was on fire. Soon, Gamora's fingertips reached her clitoris. She started rubbing in a circular motion, which made Natasha's hips rise towarde her in pleasure.

"Oh wow," Natasha moaned, wondering why it had taken her this long to have a sexual experience with a woman.

"That's nothing," Gamora whispered.

Natasha was caught off guard when Gamora's mouth was on her clit. Her tongue was soft, wet, and talented as hell - she had never felt anything like this with her male partners. Gamora licked and sucked, all over her clitoris and labia. It was like being struck by fire and ice, wind and water. As though all the world's elements aligned to create one perfect utopia of pleasure.

"Oh god, oh fuck!" Natasha shouted as she orgasmed. This orgasm was like none she had ever experienced; just when she thought the pleasure was over, it continued. She lay there, open mouthed, eyes closed, as the climax took hold.

"How was that?" Gamora asked, winking at her.

"Incredible. Absolutely... unreal."

"I did have some ideas of other stuff we could try, but I think you're a little tired out for the moment!"

"Yeah, just a little... but I'm definitely up for doing more with you. I'm so happy that you were my first lesbian experience."

"I'm honoured that you let me be your first experience. Now, since it's getting late, I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?" Gamora asked, with a hopeful expression on her face.

Natasha smiled at her innocent demeanor, ironic considering what they had just experienced together. "Yes, I'd love that."


End file.
